nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.2.0/objclass.h
Below is the full text to objclass.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/objclass.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)objclass.h 3.2 95/08/13 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef OBJCLASS_H 6. #define OBJCLASS_H 7. 8. /* definition of a class of objects */ 9. 10. struct objclass { 11. short oc_name_idx; /* index of actual name */ 12. short oc_descr_idx; /* description when name unknown */ 13. char * oc_uname; /* called by user */ 14. Bitfield(oc_name_known,1); 15. Bitfield(oc_merge,1); /* merge otherwise equal objects */ 16. Bitfield(oc_uses_known,1); /* obj->known affects full decription */ 17. /* otherwise, obj->dknown and obj->bknown */ 18. /* tell all, and obj->known should always */ 19. /* be set for proper merging behavior */ 20. Bitfield(oc_pre_discovered,1); /* Already known at start of game; */ 21. /* won't be listed as a discovery. */ 22. Bitfield(oc_magic,1); /* inherently magical object */ 23. Bitfield(oc_charged,1); /* may have +n or (n) charges */ 24. Bitfield(oc_unique,1); /* special one-of-a-kind object */ 25. Bitfield(oc_nowish,1); /* cannot wish for this object */ 26. 27. Bitfield(oc_big,1); 28. #define oc_bimanual oc_big /* for weapons & tools used as weapons */ 29. #define oc_bulky oc_big /* for armor */ 30. Bitfield(oc_tough,1); /* hard gems/rings */ 31. 32. Bitfield(oc_dir,2); 33. #define NODIR 1 /* for wands/spells: non-directional */ 34. #define IMMEDIATE 2 /* directional */ 35. #define RAY 3 /* zap beams */ 36. 37. #define PIERCE 1 /* for weapons & tools used as weapons */ 38. #define SLASH 2 39. #define WHACK 0 40. 41. Bitfield(oc_subtyp,3); 42. #define oc_armcat oc_subtyp /* for armor */ 43. #define oc_weptool oc_subtyp /* for tools, must be one of below */ 44. #define oc_wepcat oc_subtyp /* for weapons, tools, gems */ 45. 46. #define ARM_SHIELD 1 /* needed for special wear function */ 47. #define ARM_HELM 2 48. #define ARM_GLOVES 3 49. #define ARM_BOOTS 4 50. #define ARM_CLOAK 5 51. #define ARM_SHIRT 6 52. #define ARM_SUIT 0 53. 54. #define WEP_BOW 1 55. #define WEP_AMMO 2 56. #define WEP_MISSILE 3 57. #define WEP_SPEAR 4 /* not used at present */ 58. #define WEP_POLEARM 5 /* not used at present */ 59. #define WEP_BLADE 6 60. #define WEP_SWORD 7 61. 62. Bitfield(oc_material,5); 63. #define LIQUID 1 /* currently only for venom */ 64. #define WAX 2 65. #define VEGGY 3 /* foodstuffs */ 66. #define FLESH 4 /* ditto */ 67. #define PAPER 5 68. #define CLOTH 6 69. #define LEATHER 7 70. #define WOOD 8 71. #define BONE 9 72. #define DRAGON_HIDE 10 /* not leather! */ 73. #define IRON 11 /* Fe - includes steel */ 74. #define METAL 12 /* Sn, &c. */ 75. #define COPPER 13 /* Cu - includes brass */ 76. #define SILVER 14 /* Ag */ 77. #define GOLD 15 /* Au */ 78. #define PLATINUM 16 /* Pt */ 79. #define MITHRIL 17 80. #define PLASTIC 18 81. #define GLASS 19 82. #define GEMSTONE 20 83. #define MINERAL 21 84. 85. #define is_organic(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material <= WOOD) 86. #define is_metallic(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material >= IRON && \ 87. objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material <= MITHRIL) 88. #define is_corrodeable(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material COPPER) 89. #define is_rustprone(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material IRON) 90. 91. uchar oc_oprop; /* property (invis, &c.) conveyed */ 92. char oc_class; /* object class */ 93. schar oc_delay; /* delay when using such an object */ 94. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 95. uchar oc_color; /* display color of the object */ 96. #endif /* TEXTCOLOR */ 97. short oc_prob; /* probability, used in mkobj() */ 98. unsigned short oc_weight; /* encumbrance (1 cn = 0.1 lb.) */ 99. short oc_cost; /* base cost in shops */ 100. /* Check the AD&D rules! The FIRST is small monster damage. */ 101. /* for weapons, and tools, rocks, and gems useful as weapons */ 102. schar oc_wsdam, oc_wldam; /* max small/large monster damage */ 103. schar oc_oc1, oc_oc2; 104. #define oc_hitbon oc_oc1 /* weapons: "to hit" bonus */ 105. #define w_propellor oc_oc2 /* weapons: negative value = bow */ 106. #define WP_BOW 1 107. #define WP_SLING 2 108. #define WP_CROSSBOW 3 109. 110. #define a_ac oc_oc1 /* armor class, used in ARM_BONUS in do.c */ 111. #define a_can oc_oc2 /* armor: used in mhitu.c */ 112. #define oc_level oc_oc2 /* books: spell level */ 113. 114. unsigned short oc_nutrition; /* food value */ 115. }; 116. 117. struct objdescr { 118. const char *oc_name; /* actual name */ 119. const char *oc_descr; /* description when name unknown */ 120. }; 121. 122. extern NEARDATA struct objclass objects[]; 123. extern NEARDATA struct objdescr obj_descr[]; 124. 125. /* 126. * All objects have a class. Make sure that all classes have a corresponding 127. * symbol below. 128. */ 129. #define RANDOM_CLASS 0 /* used for generating random objects */ 130. #define ILLOBJ_CLASS 1 131. #define WEAPON_CLASS 2 132. #define ARMOR_CLASS 3 133. #define RING_CLASS 4 134. #define AMULET_CLASS 5 135. #define TOOL_CLASS 6 136. #define FOOD_CLASS 7 137. #define POTION_CLASS 8 138. #define SCROLL_CLASS 9 139. #define SPBOOK_CLASS 10 /* actually SPELL-book */ 140. #define WAND_CLASS 11 141. #define GOLD_CLASS 12 142. #define GEM_CLASS 13 143. #define ROCK_CLASS 14 144. #define BALL_CLASS 15 145. #define CHAIN_CLASS 16 146. #define VENOM_CLASS 17 147. #define MAXOCLASSES 18 148. 149. #define ALLOW_COUNT (MAXOCLASSES+1) /* Can be used in the object class */ 150. #define ALL_CLASSES (MAXOCLASSES+2) /* input to getobj(). */ 151. #define ALLOW_NONE (MAXOCLASSES+3) /* */ 152. 153. #define BURNING_OIL (MAXOCLASSES+1) /* Can be used as input to explode. */ 154. 155. #if 0 /* moved to decl.h so that makedefs.c won't see them */ 156. extern const char def_oc_symsMAXOCLASSES; /* default class symbols */ 157. extern uchar oc_symsMAXOCLASSES; /* current class symbols */ 158. #endif 159. 160. /* Default definitions of all object-symbols (must match classes above). */ 161. 162. #define ILLOBJ_SYM ']' /* should be same as S_MIMIC_DEF */ 163. #define WEAPON_SYM ')' 164. #define ARMOR_SYM '165. #define RING_SYM '=' 166. #define AMULET_SYM '"' 167. #define TOOL_SYM '(' 168. #define FOOD_SYM '%' 169. #define POTION_SYM '!' 170. #define SCROLL_SYM '?' 171. #define SPBOOK_SYM '+' 172. #define WAND_SYM '/' 173. #define GOLD_SYM '$' 174. #define GEM_SYM '*' 175. #define ROCK_SYM '`' 176. #define BALL_SYM '0' 177. #define CHAIN_SYM '_' 178. #define VENOM_SYM '.' 179. 180. struct fruit { 181. char fname[PL_FSIZ; 182. int fid; 183. struct fruit *nextf; 184. }; 185. #define newfruit() (struct fruit *)alloc(sizeof(struct fruit)) 186. #define dealloc_fruit(rind) free((genericptr_t) (rind)) 187. 188. #define OBJ_NAME(obj) (obj_descr(obj).oc_name_idx.oc_name) 189. #define OBJ_DESCR(obj) (obj_descr(obj).oc_descr_idx.oc_descr) 190. #endif /* OBJCLASS_H */ objclass.h